Hold Me Down, Fix Me Up
by Sotakura
Summary: Eren has been unable to shift into his Titan form for weeks and Erwin and Levi try to help him with his problem. All he needs is something to trigger his power. Rated M for being pure Smut.


Upon reaching the end of another long and unproductive day, Eren sighed and slumped down in his seat. He leaned down to rest his heavy head in the cradle of his arms and watched the rest of the squad receiving their rations and turning to stroll towards his table. Armin sat first, on his left side, followed by Mikasa on his right. He didn't have to turn and look at them to know they were exchanging anxious looks with each other over his shoulders. He sighed heavily as everyone had finally situated themselves and their chatter grew a bit louder.

"You should eat something, Eren." Mikasa murmured and pushed a bread roll towards him. Eren groaned and forced his face away. He knew well that he 'should' eat something and though he was beginning to feel weak and a little dizzy after going the day on an empty stomach, he just couldn't bring himself to eat a thing. He'd tried a sip of water earlier when they'd returned from training, but even that had him dry heaving behind the stables whilst everyone else made their way back to camp. Mikasa tsked at his side.

"Oh, just leave the failure to sulk Mikasa. He'll get over it." Eren could hear Jean snigger before he gasped out a pained 'oof', most likely due to a sharp elbow to the ribs from Marco. He knew he definitely wasn't himself when he didn't even have the fight in him to retort. Hell, it's not like it wasn't true, he _was_ sulking and he _was_ a failure. He couldn't even try to deny it anymore. The voices around him muffled as he nuzzled further into his arms and shut his eyes, trying with everything he had left in him to ignore Jean's "Hey, s'not like I'm lying, he's been like this for weeks and I'm just callin' it as I see it."

That's exactly right too. Three weeks had already passed since the last time he'd managed to shift. His hands and arms ached with the innumerable amount of bites that scarred his skin. Skin that was taking longer and longer to heal with every passing day. Eren was beginning to wonder if they'd all just imagined it all. He wasn't really a Titan, he never was, they were all just so desperate for hope that they fell victim to this dream.

 _No_. Even with the damned failure that he had been lately, Eren just couldn't bring himself to believe that, even if that would make everything a hell of a lot easier for him. He knew he had power burrowed deep down within him. He just had to find some way to release that power, to claim it, control it. But really, how much longer did he have left before everyone just gave up on him? Would it be weeks, days or did he have mere hours to prove himself? Eren shuddered at the thought of Hanji, the person that always remained so excited and bubbly and cheery, he thought of their face falling into a frown, the puckered lines of their forehead revealing the disappointment they felt. He thought of them laying a hand on his shoulder with a sigh, the words "Enough, no more." lingering in the air around them.

Eren was so consumed in his thoughts that it took him a few moments to realised that the room had fallen into dead silence. He wondered if he'd fallen asleep and everyone had left him there as they parted ways. He lifted his head slowly and noticed that everyone was indeed still sitting around him; however, everyone in the room had turned their heads towards the doorway, an echoing silence falling over the room. He quickly flickered his gaze over in the same direction and his heart did a little painful stutter. He sat up properly, bringing his arms down from the table.

"Jaeger." The voice that cut through the consuming quietness was sharp and cold. It was the voice of Captain Levi who was currently leaning on the cabin's wooden door with his mouth down turned and his eyes narrowed so thinly Eren wondered if he could see at all. Realising that time was ticking on and he had yet to reply, Eren straightened and stuttered out a quiet "C-Captain?"

The man's lips seemed to tug down even further. "Commander Erwin wishes to see you." He raised his hand and quickly swiped two fingers through the air to beckon him and then he was gone, leaving the door swinging open behind him. It took a good minute or so for Eren's brain to catch up on what had just happened and then he was stumbling off of his bench, very nearly falling to the floor before catching himself and following after his Captain. He ignored the curious eyes that were burning the back of his neck but could hear the hasty whispers already bubbling to the surface as soon as he shut the door after him.

In the hallway, Levi was just a retreating shadow in the distance, having failed to wait for Eren before taking off. Eren sprinted forward and fell into step behind him. The air was thick between them, as it often was. Levi's presence was obviously intimidating and there was always the sense of teetering on a cliff edge around him. One misstep, one wrong word and you're dead. Well, that was the impression that Eren got from his commanding officer, though many assured him it was just a ploy, he didn't want him to be too comfortable or laid back. He wanted him nervous and on edge so he was more alert in every situation. Eren was struggling to believe that some how.

The two crept along the chilly moonlit halls without a word passing between them. Eren kept his head low, observing every step Levi's feet made on the uneven cobbled floors. That was until those feet halted in their movements suddenly and Eren reeled in a squeak that almost passed his lips as he saved himself from colliding with the other man. When he looked up he noticed they were at the end of the hallway and were facing a large wooden door, outlined in a dull black metal. This was not the Commander's office nor was it Levi's. In fact, Eren soon realised that they were not in the vicinity of any of the offices or meeting rooms that he had seen whilst carrying out his cleaning duties. The only area that was unattended to by them was the sleeping quarters for the higher ups...

… _And I've zoned out yet again._ Eren swung around as soon as he'd finished his inspection of the area. Levi just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. His expression was wholly unreadable, eyebrow arched and his lips tugged so very slightly upwards at one corner. But, his eyes remained dark and calculating. _Was he amused or angry?_ Eren just couldn't figure it out. Before he could even manage to force out a 'sorry' through the lump in his throat, Levi sighed and reached for the door.

"If you're quite ready." It should have sounded annoyed, sarcastic, but there was something in that voice, a lilt, a softness – just something that made Eren tense and tighten his fingers into fists. He nodded his head quickly before he noticed that Levi was no longer even facing him and was already stepping into the room.

Warmth enveloped him as he crossed the threshold. Eren's mouth dropped at its own accord when he saw the room he'd entered. It was lavish, to say the very least and was almost the size of the dining room he'd just left behind him. The golden hues of candle light danced of off the walls and blazing fire was crackling just to Eren's right hand side, a fire that was framed by two comfy looking armchairs. His eyes scanned over everything, wonder alight in his eyes as he began to move forward. He very suddenly recalled the reason he was here in the first place when his eyes fell on the figure that was hunched over a large desk on the opposite side of the room. Commander Erwin was scribbling quickly across a scrawl of parchments his eyebrows clearly furrowed, perhaps in frustration. It didn't seem like he'd even noticed the company that had just entered the room.

Eren straightened instantly, his chest panged with a anxiety. He began to move forward in an effort to present himself but barely moved an inch before he was tugged backwards forcefully by the collar. "Take of your shoes brat. If I see a speck of dirt on this carpet, I'll have you gutted." Levi growled in his ear before releasing Eren's shirt and walking over to the fireplace where he sat on the armchair facing in the direction of Erwin's desk. Eren gulped and scrambled about trying to quickly remove his boots, squeaking out a hasty "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir!"

He stepped forward until he was directly in front of the Commander, his feet digging nervously into the soft strands of the obviously expensive carpet and _thank god Levi warned me because how much would something like this even cost? It was softer and warmer than any bed I've ever slept in._ Eren shook his head and cleared his throat before throwing his one fist up to his heart, his other falling behind his back in a salute. "Commander Erwin, sir!" He pretended not to hear Levi's snort in the background as his voice cracked. He just tightened his fist and waited.

Erwin finished whatever he was writing with a flourish and looked up slowly, his face surprisingly widening into a pleasant, warming smile. "Eren, good evening."

"Good evening, sir. You called for me?" Eren forced himself to stand a little straighter, willed his hands to just _please stop trembling_ and pretended he didn't notice the rapid increase in his heartbeat.

"Yes I did. Please relax, Eren. There's nothing to be so worried about." He leaned back in his chair and twined his fingers together in front of him, never letting his smile fall.

Eren sighed and dropped both arms to hang limp at his sides. "There isn't?"

"No, no, I don't think so?" Erwin's eyebrows pinched together. "Unless there's something bothering you. We can discuss it if you need to talk?"

"N-no, sir. I just- I'm sorry- I thought-" _Damn._ Eren sighed again, heavily and willed himself to keep his head up, but the commander's eyes were staring straight through him, it felt exposing. "I thought you may have wanted to talk about the experiments, sir. About my failure to shift these past few weeks." He trailed off quietly.

"Well, it is related to that certainly, but, I can assure you, you're not going to be punished for being unable to shift Eren. We all know you're trying your best. I can't imagine how difficult it is for you to have so much pressure on your shoulders." The commander's face softened and his lips quirked upwards again. Eren couldn't help feeling incredibly calm just from the sight of it.

"I am trying, sir. I really am, I'm just, I'm a little bit … lost, I suppose ... sir." Eren lowered his gaze to his feet, watching his toes kneading the softness of the carpet.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Eren. But, if you'll let us, Levi and I would like to help you." Eren's head snapped up again to meet Erwin's eyes. They twitched almost unnoticeably and flickered over to Levi for a mere second. He was sitting cross-legged in his armchair with a teacup held to his lips, masking everything except for his eyes. Piercing eyes that wordlessly communicated with the blonde from across the room. Eren lifted his shoulder in a shrug.

"Help, sir? Why? And how?" He questioned.

"Hanji mentioned something when they was going through your progress. They've been trying hard to find a solution to whatever problem you have that's effecting your ability." Eren smiled at that, secretly delighted that they'd never given up on him as he had feared. Erwin continued. "They believe that if you can shift when you've reached a certain level of determination, of anger, then it might not be completely unreasonable to think that the same result could very well be achieved if … other emotions are explored and heightened. Maybe anger doesn't have to be your trigger, it could be happiness or sadness. It could be pleasure."

"Oh. Okay well, are you going to try and make me cry or something?" Eren forced out, his face flushing against his will. The sound of a huff behind him made him realise he'd forgotten his place. "S-Sir, I apologize. I didn't mean to be rude. Sir." Erwin chuckled and the sound made Eren anxious. It wasn't quite a cheerful sound nor did it sound offended. It was throaty and thick and maybe Eren would describe it as mischievous. He swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"Eren." Erwin pushed himself from his chair and rounded the desk, his eyes locked with Eren's. "How about we stop with the formalities right now. Don't worry about what you say and maybe forget about the 'sirs', hmm?" He leaned against the front of his desk directly in front of Eren, his feet crossed at the ankles and his arms over his broad chest.

"I-I don't really want to get in trouble, sir." Eren stuttered out, his hands moving to clasp behind his back. Erwin tilted his head and smirked. _It's so strange._

"We won't tell a soul." He was reminded then by Erwin's words that Levi was still in the room and he chanced a glance at his Captain. At some point he had moved from his proper cross-legged position and had rid himself of his tea. He was sitting now right on the edge of his chair, elbows resting on his knees and chin resting on his clasped hands. He lifted an eyebrow at Eren and even broader smirk than Erwin's pulling at his lips. _So very, very strange._

"Um. Sure, okay. What are you going to do then, it's a bit late to go out to practice isn't it?" He turned back to face Erwin who shook his head with another one of those unreadable chuckles of his.

"We'll do fine right here I think. Like I said, we're going to try to heighten your senses and your emotions and hopefully something will snap into place, giving you that missing link between you and your Titan power." Erwin pushed off of his perch and stood at his full height, taking a step forward to close the space between himself and Eren. He was just tall enough that Eren had to tilt his head a little to look him in the eye, his own eyes wide and swimming with confusion. Erwin rested a heavy hand on Eren's shoulder for a moment and still with no change in reaction, he dipped his head, moved forward and captured the boy's lips with his own.

Eren was flooded with warmth that he'd never felt before. Even his own scorching body temperature couldn't compare to this heat washing over him. He could see the blonde hair and pale skin right in front of his eyes, blocking a portion of his vision. The press of Erwin's lips against his own was soft and unfamiliar; rendered him weak and numb all over. In the seconds that passed Eren's brain just stop processing everything except for the little spot he'd fixed his eyes to, right at the corner of the ceiling. When the blonde pulled away, Eren started to breathe again and it was the burn of his lungs that finally forced his mind into action.

Eren jolted so violently that it shook Erwin's hand from his shoulder, the skin under his shirt running cold in that one spot. He began to back up until after no more than two steps he collided with a body and spun around to see Levi, now standing and wearing the dopey wide eyed look that Erwin had also just adopted. _Why do you look so fucking innocent?_ Eren backed himself up until he collided with the wall and huffed out his rapid breaths, holding up a trembling finger when they both tried to walk towards him.

"What the fu- Why is- How is that going to help, you kissed-" Eren flushed so hard he couldn't even speak through it anymore. He watched as both of the men in front of him deflated, Erwin swiping a hand over his face and Levi rolling his eyes before turning to smack the blonde's upper arm.

"You said you'd be the one to do all the talking because I'd just fucking jump him and scare him away. Great job easing him into the idea Erwin, fantastic." He hit Erwin again, producing a loud thump and then he threw his hands up in the air, hissing out an "Idiot!" Eren just stared at them, mouth hanging open. He couldn't stop the flinch that jerked him back against the wall when Erwin suddenly rounded on him.

"I'm sorry Eren, I truly didn't mean to frighten you." He was standing maybe a little too close to him but he kept his hands to himself, wringing his fingers together as if he was struggling to do so. "I've just- god I've wanted to do that all day." He sighed breathlessly and Eren shuddered as Erwin's eyes obviously flickered down to his reddened lips, averting his gaze to the floor.

"Keep it in your pants for a minute, Erwin." Levi pushed forward, elbowing the taller man out of the way, leaving him to return to slouching against his desk, raking his fingers through his hair. Eren brought his attention to Levi who was in front of him now. His short stature didn't make him any less intimidating, in fact Eren thought he was far more terrifying than Erwin should have been. For a moment it looked like the man was having some kind of internal conflict before he 'tsked' and pushed forward, forcing Eren to shrink against the wall as Levi framed his shoulders with his arms. "Look, that guy may be a hell of a Commander, but he's a giant idiot okay? He didn't mean to scare you." Levi sighed when he look down and saw that Eren's hands were trembling as they flattened against the wall behind him.

"I want you to know that we really did talk to Hanji about fixing your shifting problem and they really believe that you could have another harness to your power. Anger can't be the only means to releasing your Titan form. We do want to help you, Eren, but I'm afraid you're dealing with a pair of selfish old men and of course we have ulterior motives. Sorry." He laughed lightly when he saw the narrowing of Eren's eyes.

"You don't sound very sorry." The boy pouted stubbornly but there was still a lilt of fear in his words. "How does k-kissing even help anyone? It's stupid." He watched as Levi bit down on his lower lip and looked over his shoulder to see Erwin taking in their exchange with a heated stare. When Levi pinned his eyes back on Eren's, he was wearing a smirk. He slowly slid his right hand down the wall and gently placed it on Eren's shoulder, observing any reactions extremely carefully. When Eren didn't pull away or push him off, Levi pushed closer, pressing his torso right up against the boy's. He leaned in with a tilted head and nosed along the length of his neck, slowly, slowly upwards until his lips hovered over the shell of Eren's ear.

"No, kissing probably won't help much. We want you feel it a little more. The heart racing, the heat, that tingling pleasure that slithers through your every nerve." Levi couldn't deny that the catch in the boy's breath and the tensing of every one of his muscles was so damned alluring. He inhaled the scent that was surrounding him, earthy and warm, a smell that was pulling his strings of restraint far too tight. He ran the plump pucker of his lips over Eren's earlobe and almost purred his next words, "We want to take you to bed, Eren and make you reach the highest high you can ever feel in this world."

 _What. The. Fuck._ Eren shivered despite himself. He was trapped, wall at his back, his Captain holding him against it and his Commander watching them both with a look that was as hungry as the words Levi had drawled into his ear. He could feel the hot exhales of breath on his cheek, the hand on his shoulder had slid over a little so that Levi's thumb could trace his collarbone tenderly. _Too much._ Eren forced his hands to work how he wanted them to, extending them out so that he pushed Levi and his blanket of heat away from his body. He jerked his hands back and cradled them in front of his chest like he could just hide himself away even just a little. Levi thankfully backed away a bit, looking wary as if dealing with an animal about to flee.

"Captain. Y-you don't have to go that far. You can't do something so shameful just on a whim, what if it doesn't work? W-what if someone found out, y-you and Commander Erwin could get killed for far less than that I'm sure." The two men gaped for a moment before exchanging pained looks with each other. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose before stalking towards the boy's figure again, a distant forced between them by Eren's arms.

"I'll be blunt because, god you're just not fucking getting it, Jaeger." His voice rose. "Your 'Commander' here's been fucking my perky behind since before you were even considered, alright." Erwin groaned in the background but Levi continued. "And, it's great that you're trying to think of our well-beings and all but to be honest, if they haven't chopped our heads off for it at this stage, I don't think anyone really gives a shit."

"You-You and-" Eren indicated between the two of them. Levi's voice rose even louder to cut him off.

"And, I'm fucking offended that you think we'd do this for a any mere subordinate on a 'whim'. We've had our eye on you Jaeger since the day you stumbled in for training." Levi pressed his chest against Eren's folded arms and placed his own arm back up onto the wall. "If you don't want to do this you can walk out of this room right now. We're not fucking manics, we're not gonna force you to do anything so if you don't want this, then leave and we'll never seek you out for shit like this again, alright? But Erwin and I have been jerking off to the sight of your sorry ass for the past two years now and that's a whole lot of frustration that we're ready to burn, so if you say yes now … well, we're not gonna stop after that."

Eren could feel his heartbeat thundering against his ribcage and he knew that he was blushing the shade of a ripe tomato at the intense gazes of his superiors that he just couldn't hide from. He watched as Levi scanned his face for a reaction, focusing a moment too long on his lip which he realised he'd been chewing on. Eren couldn't say for sure whether his resistance up until now was really to show that he didn't want it or if it was just his natural awkward, embarrassed reaction to the whole situation. He'd never been in such a close proximity with another person for something other than a friendly gesture. This was something else entirely, this was sexual, physical. In the midst of his turbulent life, he couldn't even remember if he'd once found someone attractive, thought of someone in _that_ sort of way. He doesn't even know much about what physical pleasure should and could feel like, only able to rely on the small number of times he'd touched himself in the night, beneath the sheets.

But, looking at the faces of these men, he couldn't really deny that they were attractive. Would he mind being kissed by them, touched by them? Would he mind being exposed to them? No. He's doesn't think he would, not really. Eren's breath shuddered and slowly, he moved his hands down, away from his body and back to his sides. Yes. _Yes. Say it, say yes._

"Y-yeah, you can- we- we can, umm..." He heard the sharp intake of breath that both Erwin and Levi made as he scratched at his wrist. "I've never done this, so you'll have to tell me what to do." He glanced up and Levi's eyebrows rose.

"With a guy or just-"

"-ever. I've never done anything, ever." He flushed again. "Commander was my first kiss and all." He tried for a laugh but it came out more like a grating squeak. He could see Erwin's face brighten with a smug smile from where he was still leaning on his desk, Levi however looked at if he was about to growl, throwing a venomous look over his shoulder.

"Bastard." He spat and in an instant he was on Eren. The fingers of his right hand wound into the younger boy's hair, pulling taut the short strands, his left hand fell to Eren's waist and he tugged him closer until he was flush against him. Without room for protest, he claimed Eren's mouth in a searing kiss, wasting no time in plundering the warm cavern with his tongue when he gasped in shock. Eren was shuddering beneath his fingers like a fragile little puppy. Levi moved his hand from the boy's waist to his lower back and forced their bodies even closer. Eren groaned as the man twined his tongue expertly with his, exploring every single inch of his mouth and drinking up every tiny sound the brunette made. Unsure of how to move, Eren tentatively lifted his hands and grasped onto the strap that ran across the Captain's chest.

Giving Eren's hair a delightful tug, Levi reluctantly pulled away, their hot gasping breaths mingling in the air between them. Eren's eyes lazily fluttered open and he bumped his nose gently against his Captain's, his mind reeling. Levi licked sweetness from his red lips and then turned his head to Erwin who was positively squirming where he stood. Levi grinned widely, mischievously. "You got first kiss, I think I got best kiss." He laughed airily and extended his hand to the blonde who went to it within an instant. Levi pulled him in and Eren swallowed thickly, coming out of a momentary haze when the two locked lips in front of him, his Captain still with an arm around his waist, the other hand gripping Erwin's jaw and holding him in place as they licked wickedly into each other's mouths. Eren wriggled, somewhat embarrassed and the two men separated.

Eren was maneuvered into Erwin's arms, both of which grasped onto his hips as the blonde leaned down and kissed him. Levi was definitely the rougher of the two men, Eren couldn't say he was hugely surprised. The Commander gently smoothed over the other's lips alternating between soft pecks and long slow presses of lips. When Eren's fingers tickled up to lay against he chest and his breath was coming in quick needy pants, Erwin licked the seam of the boy's lips and pushed he tongue into the heat. The brunette gasped when he felt a warm body flush against his back. He tried to glance over his shoulder, but Levi reached up and turned his face before he could, holding him in place until the taller man reclaimed those enticing lips.

"Erwin likes kisses, make sure you give his mouth lots of attention. Just focus on that." Levi whispered into his ear and Eren jerked at the ghosting breath, pushing himself harder against Erwin's body. The Captain's hands were everywhere. They started at his shoulders, pressing and rubbing at the tight muscles before moving down along his spine, gentle rubbing the heated flesh beneath his shirt in circles. He tugged the fabric out from where it was tucked into the back of his trousers. He circled his arms around Eren's waist and pulled the shirt out from the front too. He snaked his wandering fingers underneath, unexpectedly cold and the touch made Eren shiver. Erwin's thumbs were began to caress the now exposed skin of his hips with gentle circling motions.

When Eren pulled away in an attempt to catch his breath, Erwin's mouth found purchase along the boy's jaw, dragging a wet trail from the corner of his lips, across smooth unblemished skin and further still until he was suckling the tender muscle of Eren's neck. The brunette's eyes shot open as Levi began mirroring the action on his left side. He could feel the slow drag of teeth along his delicate skin, the cool stripe left by a swipe of tongue and the soft suction of lips, the attention from both men blending into one blur of pleasure.

Eren found himself grappling at Erwin's shoulders, small, unfamiliar sounds rumbling up from his throat before he could even attempt to reel them in. After a bruising suck to his sensitive pulse point and a particularly sharp dig into his hips, he shuddered and the strength drained right out of him, forcing his knees to buckle. Levi stabilised him with strong arms around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder. Eren could heard the sound of a deep chuckle by his ear. "How cute. We haven't even taken our clothes off and look at how _ruined_ you are." Erwin tugged his bottom lip into his mouth, his hand moving underneath Eren's shirt to feel the expense of smooth, heated skin under his fingertips. He reached the hard nub of his nipple, flicking it gently with one finger and watching as the boy released a a choked gasp and scrunched his eyes tightly together. The two men observed his innocent reaction with obvious amusement.

"Perhaps we should move to the bed. Doing this whilst standing is hardly comfortable." Erwin caught onto Eren's trembling hands, entwining their fingers and stepping backwards slowly to guide him forward. Levi followed the two, working deftly at the straps across his chest with practiced, precise movements and letting them fall to hang loosely at his hips. Eren was seated at the foot of the bed, his fingers fumbling together on his lap as he looked up at his superiors with bright, widened eyes. "You alright, Eren?"

"Ye-Yeah. I'm fine." The brunette straightened at the question but the dark flush of his cheeks and the divert of his gaze revealed his nervousness. "What should I .. do? Umm.." He sighed and shook his head at the floor.

Levi was struggling to grasp onto his restraint. The delicious, nervous squirming of the boy was fueling his desire more than ever and he could see from the irregular rise and fall of his chest and the telltale twitch in his fingers as he reached out, that Erwin was fighting the urge too. The blonde threaded his hand into the strands of Eren's hair and tugged just enough to pull his gaze up to them again. "Try to relax. We'll take care of everything else." He smirked and glanced at Levi who mirrored his expression. The Captain leaned into Eren, his hands braced on either side of him and kissed him lightly. It was a feather like touch of lips that then fluttered to his cheek, along to his ear and down his neck. Levi slowly fell to his knees as he followed the contours of the boy's skin, taking an extra moment to suck at his bobbing adam's apple, making Eren groan.

Erwin, enticed by Eren's open, gasping mouth, leaned in and claimed it, his tongue seeking out slithering warmth. Levi's hands snuck under the hem of his shirt, dragging up along his sides and relishing the tensing of muscles under his palms. He traced the surprisingly broad lines of the other's back, moved around to feel his ribs and his chest and once he'd pulled the fabric up to his armpits, Levi detached his lips from Eren's neck and tugged, forcing him away from Erwin with a delightful whimper. "Lift." Eren obeyed the man and lifted up his arms. The standing blonde took the clothing from Levi's grasp, removing and discarding the shirt.

"You have quite the body hiding under that uniform, Jaeger. Such a pity we don't force you shirtless for training." Levi smirked. The boy under scrutiny flushed darker, arms instinctively crossing over his stomach. The men noticed with glee that the red blush seeped down onto his chest as well as tinting his plump cheeks.

"Don't hide yourself." Erwin was the one to pull the brunette's gaze back from burning a hole in the carpet once again. He pressed his thumb against Eren's lower lip, distorting the shape before moving his hand to that heated cheek and kissing the boy again. _God, he really does love kisses._

Levi was back to worshiping the expanse of creamy skin with expert fingers and soft lips. He toyed with hardened nipples until they were sufficiently rosy and swollen sensitive, the whines and whimpers that tried to float into the air were muffled by Erwin who was holding fast to Eren's head, keeping him in place and making him endure the pleasurable torments of the black haired man. Eventually, Levi did start to move further down to explore more of this beautiful flesh, leaving behind the boy's poor kiss marked chest. His mouth was near watering when he sucked at the tender skin below Eren's navel and reached out to grasp the buckle at the front of his trousers. But his hands were caught and stopped in place in an instant. He glanced up to see wide eyes staring at him, felt the even more prominent tremble that shook the hand's on his. Eren's blood red, kiss bruised lips opened but nothing more than a puff of air was released. Erwin took to patting his hair gently and that seemed to calm him just the tiniest bit.

"S-Sorry." He squeaked and tried to pull his hands away but Levi held them, pulled them closer. "I-I'm just nervous m-maybe." he stuttered and his eyes fell again.

"We'll stop. I know we said we wouldn't but if you really don't like this we will stop. Do you understand me, Jaeger? Don't force yourself." Levi's voice rose a little, not in anger, Eren was glad to notice, but in concern. His hands moved upwards slowly until they were grasping his upper arms in a loose hold. Eren couldn't help but have his eyes drawn to the man kneeling in front of him and seeing those dark pools just barely containing a look of pure lust, Eren was certain that stopping was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

"N-no. No, I want to do this. It-it feels good. It's just, maybe, a little weird because it's..." He cleared the lump in his throat and flickered between both of their concentrated stares. "-it's you two."

"Just don't think about it." Levi shrugged and moved Eren's knees apart so as to kneel between them, his arms circling a thin waist.

"That's not easy. I've only ever seen you as Captain and Commander. Now you're touching an-and k-kissing me and you're the first ones and-and I don't know what to do and-and-and-" His ramblings were cut short by a bruising kiss that made their teeth clack together and their noses clash, but it was warm and moist and he couldn't help but sigh into it before Levi pulled away again.

"Though I love listening to that voice, Jaeger, I'm afraid the shit you're spewing is giving me a headache." He smiled wickedly and the boy pouted, but remained silent. "You're worrying about stupid things that don't even warrant a thought. You just need to calm down, you said it feels good right?" Eren nodded tentatively. "Good, because it's gonna get so much better and _fuck_ we just want you, you don't even understand how fucking long we've waited for something like this." Levi began to nuzzle against his smooth neck and Erwin was still concentrating on carding his nails along Eren's scalp, probably to distract him from the boy's irresistible mouth. "We just need to make you more comfortable."

Levi was on his feet in a second, with every ounce of grace and fluidity he had whilst in battle. He took a step back and reached up to the buttons of his crisp white shirt. His fingers moved smoothly along the fabric, undoing every button slowly, gradually revealing a pale stripe of skin. "If we take off our clothes, will you feel less exposed?" He continued undoing his shirt, his eyes never leaving Eren's face to revel in the change of expression from confusion, to realisation and finally settling into possibly embarrassment, definitely arousal. He glanced up and noticed that Erwin too was captured by the sight. Levi smirked and when he'd finished undoing the buttons along his front and the ones at his wrists, he let the garment hang open, a teasing glimpse of skin was all that could be seen.

Levi watched as Erwin began stalking towards him, eyes dark, hooded and needy. The fingers of his left hand traced down a slender neck and along a cool shoulder, dragging the fabric away from skin, left bruised and scarred by years in the military, though never any less beautiful. Erwin stood just close enough, his head dipped, so that Levi could feel the brush of lips against his own as he worked his shirt from his body. The shorter man looked towards Eren who had huddled in on himself, eyes down, hands wringed together. "I want you to keep your eyes on us, Jaeger. Watch us. You're a part of this too, don't forget that." Eren jumped at Levi's voice but nevertheless, did as he was told.

Eren clasped his hands together tightly, breath hitched at the sight of the two men crashing together in a filthy, open-mouthed kiss. They both gasped, panting heavily as fingers desperately sought out hidden skin. They pulled at each other, licking obscenely at their hot mouths, nails leaving red streaks on chest and hips that were even visible to their audience of one. Once Erwin was freed from his shirt, Levi tugged his hair harshly, forcing his head to the side to reveal his exquisite neck and began to suckle the skin there. Erwin growled, hands finding Levi's still-clothed ass and grasping onto the mounds of flesh as the shorter man sucked on his neck, almost violently, so that the wet 'popping' of his lips was echoing the room. He could just about keep his eyes open through the pleasure and chanced a look towards Eren, biting down a grin at the sight of his wide eyed expression. The confused desire was evident on his features, clearly struggling with whether he should really be there, watching this. Erwin hissed as harsh lips moved to his chest to trail the bruising further down his chest.

Soon, Erwin's skin was sufficiently blooming with shades of red and purple and Levi sought out his kiss swollen lips again. They pressed their bodies together, the level of desperate force enough to almost throw the two off balance. Erwin trailed his fingertips over the tensing muscles of the other's stomach, rousing a breathy laugh and a swift thump to the shoulder from the man. He blindly fumbled with the belt buckle of Levi's trousers and then pushed the obstacle down slowly, the smooth, warm skin of the man's thighs being teasingly revealed.

Eren's toes were back to curling into the strands of the carpet. His palms were sweating so he rubbed them down along the leg of his trousers and then clasped them back together. His gaze was glued the lewd display in front of him, fighting over his numbing embarrassment that fueled his need to just look away because _fuck they're grinding against each other now_ and the nerve sizzling arousal that wanted him to keep watching this forever and ever and _god never let this end._ He didn't realise until both men were gloriously stripped down to their fitted boxers that the sound of pitched whines were escaping his moistened lips, blatantly betraying his need.

"Levi, listen. The puppy's lonely, he's calling for us." Erwin's voice sounded far too loud in a space that had been filled only with panting and soft groaning. Eren stilled in the midst of running his hands against his trousers for the third time now. His incessant whimpers had drawn attention from Erwin and Levi and both had hooded eyes locked onto the poor, over excited boy sitting inches from their heated, heaving bodies.

In a flurry of movement, too fast for his lust riddled mind to quickly acknowledge, Eren found his bare back pushed against soft sheets, a scorching weight pressed to his chest and both of his wrists pinned above his head. He blinked, once, twice and the haze faded to reveal Levi's beautifully pinked face a nose length from his own. Bruised lips smirked as Eren gulped and looked down. The thick shaft bulging from the confines of Levi's black shorts was pushing into the boy's lower abdomen as he straddled the brunette and their nipples brushed together with every tiny breath; still sensitive from earlier, they sent a jolt through every nerve ending in Eren's body and he moaned.

"Don't you worry pup, we haven't forgotten you." Sultry tones swept warmly over Eren's lips. "Stick out your tongue." Eren blinked and his eyebrows drew in confusion to which Levi chuckled. He had little room to disobey any command in this position, so he slowly let his tongue out in between his lips. Levi maneuvered so that both of the boy's wrists were held tightly in a single hand and with his other hand, he reached down to grasp Eren's jaw and keep his face still. The man took the pink peaking tongue into his mouth and sucked. The two fell into a muddle of slick and slobbery warmth as their mouths desperately latched together. Eren was too busy being wonderfully devoured to notice that Erwin had kneeled in between his legs behind Levi and was working on the clasp of his trousers, pulling them and a pair of dark green boxers down subtly muscled thighs.

"Ahh- wai-wait." Eren gasped away from Levi, trying- and failing- to wriggle his arms free from their hold. Levi silenced him again as he kicked pointlessly with his legs as cool air whipped skin. He jerked against the weight holding him down and groaned in a muffled, embarrassed tone as he felt his last remaining cover being pulled from his body and two strong hands prying apart his thighs so that everything was on full display.

Levi pulled away when he heard an appreciative sound from the blonde behind him. He smiled widely, genuinely down at a wrecked, flushed Eren who was still moving around on the bed, ever attempting to close his legs from Erwin's eyes. "I want you to keep your hands right here alright, Eren?" His name rolled of the man's tongue. "I want to take a look at you, so no hiding." His tone turned authoritative and Eren instinctively nodded his head even through his rooted desire to bury himself in between the sheets because, _this is so fucking embarrassing, don't look, don't look, please don't look._

Levi slipped down from his perch on Eren's waist and landed, kneeling, on the carpet next to Erwin. He mimicked the noise the man by his side had made earlier, a low, wondrous little hum and Eren could see as he gave them the briefest of glances, that their eyes were wide and they exchanged these stupid and worrying little smirks. Eren's arms were trembling with the need to move forward and cover over his face and his body, feeling the heat of exposure from the men's eyes on his naked figure.

Completely forgetting himself and the boy he was _planning_ on treating, nice and gently; carrying him carefully out of the pit of swallowing embarrassment he'd found himself in, Levi wriggled his hands under Eren's thighs and pushed them up, bending him almost in half to leave every inch of him exposed. "Ca-Capt. L-Levi. Please, don't." Eren had broken from his invisible bonds to bring his hands down to the once holding him in this position.

"God, Erwin. Look, not a single strand of hair. He's like a child." The men bit their lower lips and leaned closer, ignoring Eren's pleas, except for a poisonous glare from Levi that forced him to but his hands back over his head.

"Isn't it perfect? It makes my mouth water." Erwin punctuated his words with a bite to the back of one of Eren's knees. They both chuckled when Eren's half hard cock twitched against his tense stomach and the boy whimpered, his eyes betraying him and leaking out frustrated tears from the corners.

They teased him with bites and biting words until they'd worked themselves up as much as, possibly more, than Eren who had given up and was now willingly holding his legs in position, his cock and ass on a filthy display. Erwin cracked first. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, dribbling saliva onto hard flesh as he licked a stripe up along Eren's length. He kicked out his legs with a surprised shout, so the two held him back down, each of them gripping onto a leg. The blonde was mouthing along every ridge and dip in the boy's cock when Levi nosed against his cheek to let him join in. They didn't notice, or perhaps they didn't care, when Eren moved his hands down to cover his face, his fingers still allowing himself to peak downwards intermittently at the obscene sight of his two superiors licking desperately at his cock and _fuck this is really happening._

When Erwin leaned up to take the head into his mouth, bitter weight falling on his tongue, Levi took to biting at the juncture of Eren's thighs or suckling on his pleasure-tight balls. When Levi moved upwards to claim that length for himself, they switched. Eren was reduced to a writhing, sweaty mess on the sheets, his eyes still watering as he moaned and gasped a garbled mess of the men's names.

Erwin and Levi continued their well received torture until Eren's body convulsed and his balls tightened under their palms. They both mouthed at the pink head of his cock, lips teasing the sensitive tip and tongues licking at the leaking slit. Unseen to Eren, the two were thrusting into each others hot palms, driven mad by the feeling of their mouths slotting together over Eren's wonderful, pulsing length.

"Erwi-in, Le-ev- stop- I can't hold-" Eren had abandoned the idea of hiding his blushing face and took to fisting at the sheets instead. But the two continued, unwavering. It didn't take long until Eren was arching up, legs tingling from their position as pleasure wracked through him continuously. Salty white squirted into the waiting mouths of the two men and they swallowed. Any of the boy's warmth that dribbled from the corners of their mouths, they quickly licked off one another until they were eventually sealed back together with a dirty, sticky kiss and they continued fisting a barely softened cock in an off rhythm to guide Eren down from his thundering climax. They begrudgingly released their own teased and swollen cocks and Eren's in favour of shuffling over the boy, his eyes fluttered shut and cheeks wet.

Levi slotted himself in between relaxed legs, pressing close, chest to chest and hips together and Erwin lay on his side next to them his prominent bulge pressed against Eren's waist. He was already seeking out another kiss from the tired boy, this time tender, close mouthed and calm. Levi watched them for a while, his teeth playfully nipping at Erwin's shoulder or Eren's chest until the two of them pulled apart and Eren, limp and relaxed, directed his attention to Levi.

"Did you feel good?" Eren nodded, bashfully. His fingertips flitted against Levi's knees just barely as if still afraid to initiate any of his own touches.

"Will we continue?" Erwin piped in, breathy against his ear and after a shudder, Eren nodded again. Green eyes wandered up to meet Levi's and he could see the need swimming in them. Deeply rooted and perched behind trepidation, but need was there nonetheless. Levi leaned down and pecked him and then moved off of him.

"Alright. I'll get you ready. Move up a bit, will you?" With Erwin's arms to aid him, Eren shuffled into the centre of the bed. Levi had reached over to the bed side table to fetch something and then he was there, back between Eren's thighs and positioning him how he wanted. Eren had his feet planted firmly on the bed, knees bent and widened and Levi reposed himself too so he was now lying on his stomach between them.

"A-Are you going to do _that_ again?" Eren asked, pointedly looking at Levi and only Levi, trying so very hard not to focus on his breath which was ghosting his still slicked cock that was nearly half hard again. Levi snorted and leaned his head against the boy's thigh, the strands of his hair tickling his sensitive skin.

"No. I think I'll do something a little more interesting than blowing you." Eren let head fall back with a groan so quickly it made the other two laugh. Erwin tangled the fingers of one of his hands into the brunette's hair, scratching his scalp so that he almost purred at the sensation. The blonde was still pressing himself flush against Eren's naked body, so very subtly _grinding_ his hips against that heated skin still separated by the man's underwear. He worked hard little nipples with his other hand and latched back onto that mouth with his own, only a few minutes being far too long to go without that sweetness on his taste buds.

Whilst he was sufficiently distracted, Levi took the opportunity to stroke at the supple mounds of Eren's ass, his thumbs pressing and pulling those cheeks apart to reveal his little rosy hole, puckered and twitching already. Levi would forever deny the whine he made at that sight. Without even a speck of patience left in his system, he dove forwards, circling the ring of tight muscle with his tongue, over and over. He backed away with a growl when he scarcely missed a knee to the face.

"W-what's that? What are you- mmhf" Erwin sealed the sounds of Eren's frantic mumbling with his lips, delivering a sharper tug to both his hair and whichever nipple he'd been teasing. This slackened the boy again and Levi propped his leg back up how he wanted.

"We don't want to hurt you, brat, so I'm preparing you just like I said. I'll open you up nice and slow." Levi purred and flitted his tongue out again.

"It's dirt- hah-" Eren was writhing with pleasure from Erwin's expert touches, he doesn't think he even minded the weird moistness from Levi's tongue, prodding at that unused, hidden place he'd never even spared a thought for. Maybe, in his haze, he was putting up a fight because it felt like he _should._ His wordless, kiss muffled moans just begged for more.

Levi was panting, one hand with nails biting into the tender flesh of Eren's thigh, the other with two fingers in a 'V' holding him open to the man's desperate prodding. "Your little pink ass is perfectly delicious." He pushed the tip of his tongue past the resistance, reveling in the squeak and the vibrating shiver that ran through the boy and into his own body. "You're scorching inside. I can't wait to be buried deep into you." He teased him and savoured him until his jaw ached.

Erwin had given up on his subtle rubbing and had pushed his underwear down so it hung onto just one of his ankles. He fisted his cock, dribbling tip peaking out from between his fingers and occasionally brushed against Eren's bare waist. The brunette, clearly more comfortable now had one hand dragging short nails down the Commander's back leaving temporary streaks along his broad lines. His other hand sought out Levi's that was digging into his thigh. He realised it may have been because he was gripping to hard onto his leg, making him slightly uncomfortable, but Levi laced their fingers together whatever the reason.

Levi removed his mouth and hand from Eren and one-handedly slicked up his index finger with a vial of oil he'd retrieved earlier. He warmed it up as best he could and then pressed the tip to that tight hole. His finger breached the ring and he wriggled in further, pressing, pushing into that addictive warmth that burned so fucking amazingly. Eren's ass fluttered around the intrusion and he broke from Erwin to look down at Levi, the blonde still pumping and pumping at his cock as he also observed Levi's attentions.

"You alright? Does it hurt any?" Levi pulled his eyes away from the sight of his finger twisting into Eren and glance up.

"Doesn't … hurt. Feels a bit weird." Eren shut his eyes and fell back down, arching his back slightly.

"Good, good. It'll feel better." Levi worked that single digit until he could feel the loosening of Eren's hole. He applied some more oil for good measure before sliding a second finger in along the first. He could here Eren's breath hitch at the movement. Erwin had, for now, abandoned his straining erection before he made himself come. He'd moved away from Eren's mouth, finally, and was inching down the boys body, turning his own until he was bracketing his hips with strong arms and he faced Levi. Without ever ceasing the thrusting motions of his fingers he leaned forward to kiss the blonde briefly, feeling the slobbery, tender mess that was his lips against his own. He pulled back with a smack of lips. They both shared a glinting, mischief loaded smile before turning their full attentions back to their desired.

As Levi twisted and stroked and prodded, Erwin trailed his way down Eren's stomach until he reached the head of the boy's cock just below his navel. His tongue snuck out to deliver a series of quick little licks to the tip, Levi thought in that instant that he was akin to a kitten swallowing up milk, the droplets of pure white precum strengthening the image. Eren moaned wildly, seeking out Erwin's hair without even realising it. Levi himself was breathless as his ass twitched and sucked his two fingers in deeper. Levi was able to wriggle a third finger in beside the others, feeling impatient as he watched Erwin hallowing his cheeks to allow for the cock in his hands. He stilled when he saw Eren's toes curl and heard and indecipherable grunt.

"Does it hurt?"

"It stings, a-a little. Feel so .. full." Levi could just see a fraction of Eren's face over Erwin's shoulder, but it was enough to make the hunger boil hotter in his stomach. His head was tossed back and his eyes fluttered continuously. There was a thin trail dribbling from the corner of his mouth as he panted, lips wide and gasping. Levi poured more oil over his fingers until all three were sliding in easily. He probed the walls of the hot cavern, seeking out that special –

"Ahh- hah- ngh" Eren jerked violently and Levi watched as his cock pulsed, shooting strands of white into Erwin's greedy, waiting mouth. Eren's hips rolled against the fingers buried in his ass, pushing them deeper, pushing them against that spot that made him cry out. His heels dug into the bed and gulped down air until his shuddering nerves settled. Erwin was licking remnants of his orgasm from his stomach and Levi was extracting his fingers, his hole winking at the loss of that full feeling.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-to-" Eren stuttered, red and lazy limbed as he looked down at the two men who in turn started to laugh airily on his behalf.

"Don't apologize for coming. That is what we're here for after all." Erwin had turned back to face him, sucking at the tip of his tongue. He braced his hands on either side of Eren's head and licked down into his mouth, twisting and sucking for a few blissful moments.

"I think he's ready." Levi said, leaning up to Erwin to nibble on his earlobe until he pulled away. "Do you think you can take something a bit bigger, Eren?" Levi pointedly pressed the tent of his underwear to Eren's hole and rolled his hips against that heat.

"Hnn- yeah- I'm ready." Eren was panting but sounded more needy then he had all night, making grabby hands at the black haired man's boxers.

"Eager. I like that." Levi leaned in, kissed the boy soundly on the lips and then liked teasingly at the seam of Erwin's lips before pulling back and smacking at Eren's ass. "I want you to turn around, onto your knees."

Eren looked confused but began to roll over, needing the support of both Erwin and Levi as he was still unbelievably shaky from already coming twice. They laughed at him again, ruffling his hair and stroking down his spine. "W-Why like this?" He unintentionally wiggled his ass against Levi's crotch and he gripped tightly onto his hips to still the delightful grinding.

"Easier. The angle's a bit better for first timers." Levi licked at his upper lip as he felt Erwin's thick, warm body moving to press flush against his back. The blonde ground his hard, naked cock in between the cheeks of Levi's clothed ass which in turn forced him into Eren's backside.

"Oh o-okay." Eren was wiggling again, positioning himself so he could cross his arms and bury his head in them. Erwin reached around to Levi's front, palmed the front of his underwear until he was resting his head back on the blonde's shoulder, trying to even out his breath so he didn't seem quite so desperate. He failed miserably, of course. When he felt the considerable wet patch on the cloth, his slipped his fingers in, to grasp his cock in a fist.

"Fuck." Levi hissed through bared teeth, the last remaining piece of clothing slipping down to his knees as Erwin began working his cock, twisting his hand, up and down and swiping his thumb over the sensitive slit. He stared thrust himself into the heat of his hand, his ass pushing against Erwin's length so that it slid against his hole. The blonde used a hand to push the shorter man's face to the side so he could kiss him hotly. They kept going like that until Levi felt Eren pushing up against his front, purposefully. They broke apart and looked down to see Eren's head twisted around to watch them. His eyes widened and he turned back quickly, burying his head back in his arms.

"S-Sorry!" Came his muffled voice and Erwin and Levi would never run out of stupid, endearing things to laugh at him about. Erwin grabbed onto Eren's hips just below Levi's hold and he forcefully pulled his body back into them, the black haired man trapped between them, gloriously hot.

"Stop. Saying. Sorry." Erwin ground all three of them together to punctuate each word. They all shuddered through lengthy moans. "You can very well touch us how you like and say what you like whilst you are here with us, Eren. Here we are equals. Please, take what you want. Give what you want." Erwin perched his chin on Levi's shoulder, the shorter man lifting one hand into his blonde mussed hair to tangle it further. Eren glanced back slowly, biting his lips to conceal a smile and nodded, finally enthusiastic. Levi dove forward, laying himself over the boy's back, hand tugging harshly on his hair to bring his ear closer to his mouth.

"Wonderful. I'm going to fuck you now, Eren. Take it. Take all of me." Levi kissed him right below the ear and then down his jaw until he could lick his way into his mouth for a short kiss.

"Yeah. I'll take it all." Levi straightened until he was back against Erwin's chest, he puffed out a deep raggedy breath. Erwin kissed his cheek then, grossly gentle and cute as always in these situations and he reached down to guide Levi's cock to that tight ring. Levi held the boy's cheeks apart so they could both watch as he breached the resistance and began to sink inside that enveloping warmth, inch by incredible inch.

Eren grunted at first, pain searing through him at the initial push and he thought for that first few seconds, _god maybe I'm not ready, stop, stop, stop._ But his voice was useless and his eyes blurred with unshed tears. Levi hissed behind him and stilled no more than the head of his cock inside this boy's beautiful, fucking perfect body. "Fuck, Eren, try to relax. Tight." Eren knew then that he was hurting Levi too and then gave him the incentive to focus and breathe and relax his body. He hand two pairs of hands trailing whispers along his spine, over his waist and up to his shoulders and eventually, though it took a little while, Levi was pushing deeper, loosened muscles easing his passage.

"Hah- Eren?"

"Y-Yes?"

"It's all in, right down to the hilt. How does it feel?" Levi leaned down to press a kiss to his shoulder and to hold him, one hand wrapped around his middle, the other holding his weight against the bed.

"It's a little uncomfortable, m-maybe. But, I feel full a-and hot. I kind of like it." He trailed off hoping that last bit would go unheard, but both of the men behind him chuckled and Levi was delivering another kiss to his shoulder.

"Good. Good boy. You tell me when I can move." Eren fisted the sheets under his hands, tried to adjust to the feeling that was seated right at the pit of his stomach. He heard the wet telltale sounds of kissing behind him and he wanted to look, he _really, really wanted to look_ but felt like staying still, for now, would be best.

When Eren finally told Levi he was ready, the man eased out of him and then, when nothing but the head was in him, he thrust forwards, faster than before and hard enough to jolt Eren forward. He continued his rhythm of slowly pulling out and then forcing himself back into that welcoming heat. Levi leaned over him, both hands holding his weight up on either side of him and picked up speed. Eren could feel Erwin's hand sliding over his ass, around to his front and then, frustratingly, stopping just before reaching his cock and instead stroking up his toned stomach.

The man continued driving into Eren, their needy moans of pleasure growing louder with each thrust, the obscene squelch of his ass was embarrassingly loud, as was the slapping of Levi's balls against his own. It was a filthy tangle of limbs, sweaty and uncoordinated and it was fucking glorious. Eren could feel the puff of Levi's warm breath on his back, just between his shoulders. It hitched every couple of seconds at the same exact moment he would lose track of the rhythm of his hips. Eren would bet anything that Erwin was teasing him somehow, kissing his neck, twisting the hard nubs of his nipples until they peaked or perhaps he was still rubbing his impressive cock against the Captain's ass. Eren, with a pleasurable jolt to his heavy cock, imagined the Commander fucking into Levi right now as he fucked into him. He was being jostled so much by the harder thrusts into his ass that he couldn't even turn and see for himself.

"Eren- Eren- Fuck." Levi stilled then, buried completely and just stayed there, breathing heavily, Erwin's breathing just and shallow behind him. "Fuck, almost came. This tight ass is too fucking amazing." Eren was about to ask, confused by why Levi was almost _disappointed_ he almost came, but then that burning, filling feeling was leaving him. Levi pulled out and the emptiness that replaced his length was dreadful. Eren groaned and pushed his hips backwards, seeking him out.

"I'm not some teenager, Eren, if I come now, I won't be getting it up again for a while." Eren was on his back then, the two men leaning over him, Levi's oil slick cock gliding up beside his own. "And, we're not done with you yet." He smirked and then he was moving off of him, Erwin replacing his warmth instantly. The blonde rucked the boy's thighs up onto his own and smiled down at him, like a ritual that needed completing every few minutes, he claimed the boys mouth, so familiar now.

Levi began to pump Erwin's cock in preparation, oiling it up and making it slick. "You good to go? Erwin's going to be a bit of a stretch?" Eren nodded quickly, wriggling just enough that the head of Erwin's length caught on his hole, rubbed against that place that desired to be filled up again.

"Yes, I feel empty, fill me up." Eren whined and even he was slightly shocked that he had reached a stage where nothing matter except the three of them and heat and skin pressed together. The two other's visible gulped and looked down at him. Then, Levi was doing as Erwin had done for him, he was guiding his tip to that wanting, waiting hole.

"Well, you'd better do as pup says then, right Erwin?" Erwin smiled darkly at Levi and then he was gripping onto Eren's thighs and pushing, delving into that deep heat with the shorter man's hand as aid.

There was more of a stretch, definitely and Eren hissed, but not in any kind of discomfort, but in relief; relief of being filled to the brim once again, even tighter this time around. The boy had his arms spread out wide on either side of him, lost to pleasure. Erwin started off a little slower than Levi had left him, but soon he was picking up speed, pounding into him, hitting the most perfect spots inside of him. Eren was soon well on the path to his third orgasm of the night, he was falling back into the same rhythm that Levi has fucked him with and it felt so fucking _right_ , he nearly wept. But, as Levi said he wasn't done with him either.

Erwin had slowed down a little but and before he could question why, Eren had Levi straddling his hips, his tongue peaking out in concentration as he balanced himself. Eren's face was probably displaying every form of shocked and confused all at once. "What- what are you...?" For a fleeting instant, Eren had his wildest imagination conjure up the image of Levi _riding_ him, fucking down onto him and something must have given his thoughts away – most likely the wild jump of his cock – because Levi rolled his eyes as he settled.

"Don't wet yourself, Jaeger, you have to work up to getting buried in an ass like mine, alright." Eren looked away and Levi just laughed and dragged his eyes right back. "But you can certainly touch." And Levi brought the boy's stiffened arms around him, planting both his hands on his ass, fingers splayed. Eren stiffened and then jolted when Erwin delivered a particularly hard thrust, smirking at him over Levi's shoulder.

Predicting a host of questions from the boy, the two men set to work in silencing him, immediately. Erwin worked back up to his rapid thrusts, gripping for purchase on Eren's thighs, Levi leaned over him, hands planted on the bed either side of the boy's head and began to thrust himself, his cock all slippery and warm and pulsing, grinding perfectly up against Eren's own length. The brunette whined, tightening his hold on those soft mounds of Levi's ass which in turn actually forced him harder down onto him. He was assaulted with pleasure. He threw his head back when it got too hard to stay quiet and cried out, loud, possibly too loud but right then and there, it didn't matter.

Erwin was grunting now, nearing an end and he sped up, each deep, relentless pound into the boy's body sending him jolting up the bed just a little bit. He reached up to the hands that were holding Levi, arranged Eren's fingers, showed him how to move and prompted him to knead the pale flesh. Levi groaned, head falling forward so his forehead touched Eren's. He, too, picked up speed, his cock falling in perfect alignment with the boy's and he thrust and thrust against that hard length, that hot, sweaty skin.

They kept this desperate pace until Eren arched into them, tightening and tensing and coming what little remained from his previous climaxes onto his heaving chest. Erwin fell next, Eren's hole tightened and pulsed and the blonde bit into Levi's shoulder, staunching a string of expletives as he came thickly into the depths of scorching heat. He was still writhing in aftershocks when Levi was reaching down to jerk himself, once, twice, three times until he yelped and shot his load onto Eren, some landing on his stomach and on his nipples and a droplet or more landing on the boy's chin leaving him a dirty, sexy painting in white.

After nothing but their combined heavy breathing was the only sound consuming the room, Erwin and Levi collapsed to the side, crashing with a thump onto the thoroughly wrecked bed. They lay, sweaty, tired and glowing for what felt like hours. Their limbs too heavy to move, their minds to tired to care. Erwin was the first of them to shuffle into life again, curling in onto Levi's side. He kissed his cheek, watching the man turn his head and open his eyes just to roll them. The two snorted and laughed airily, hands tangling and lips finding one another's. They were sloppy and lazy and perfect. Eren watched them, emotions toppling from the highest peak of happiness and pleasure to sadness; gripping, angry sadness. The kind of emotion that energized him enough to move.

He stumbled weak kneed out of the bed, his eyes threatening him with tears. He looked around for his clothes and spotted them a few steps away, discarded haplessly on the soft carpet. When he went to take his first step he winced at the pain that shot up his spine and the horrible wetness that leaked from his behind. He sniffled and blinked rapidly, limping slowly to retrieve his things.

"Eren, what are you doing? We'll clean up in the morning, you need to rest." Erwin's voice broke the silence first, it was warm, calm and kind and it hurt Eren's stomach to hear it, so he pretended not to and continued slowly around the foot of the bed.

"Oi, Jaeger, seriously come here." Levi was next, biting and sharp but still perfect and caring in his own little way. Eren sniffled again, louder this time and he couldn't force down the hiccup of breath from his throat. Within a second, he was grabbed and spun around to face two worried pairs of eyes and he broke, letting the tears stream as he tried to pry his wrist away.

"Go, I need to g-go. Training in the mor-morning, I-I'll let you know if thi-this worked." His stupid voice betrayed him as he hiccuped through his words and with one last tug, he broke free his wrist and made to turn for the door. He was enveloped by brilliant warmth the very next second, four arms wrapped around his middle, two heads resting heavily on his shoulders.

"You stupid fucking idiot." Levi grunted in his left ear.

"Tch, Levi!" Erwin hissed in his right, and still he cried. "Eren, we weren't ever planning on just letting you walk out after this, you know? Even if this didn't solve your problem, we wanted to show you how much we desire you and if you felt something for us in return, we wanted this to be more. More than a once off, more than a experiment. Just, more." Erwin turned him so he faced them both, swiping a thumb over his stained cheeks and then he smile, so gently and bright. "And, I'm guessing you felt something strong enough to scare you, right?" Eren shook his head but then nodded, looking down at his feet for a second and then up to their eyes again, first to Levi then to Erwin.

"Just, after, when- when you were holding each other, I felt wrong, I-I felt out of place, I don't want - to come between you two, I-I shouldn't-" He stumbled over his words and eventually trailed off shrugging in frustration.

"Well, too bad, we want you to come between us." Levi's eyes were dark and serious for less than a breath before he was smirking. "And above us, below us and possibly inside us if you play things right." His chuckle was aborted with a painful nudge to the ribs from Erwin but it made Eren brighten, despite everything and he snorted out a short laugh, shaking his head.

When the boy didn't seem convinced, Levi tsked and grabbed onto his cheeks, pulling him in and possessing his mouth, plundering it with his tongue and then pulling away with a pop, still holding his head no more than a nose length away. He tried to ignore the puffy redness of Eren's eyes as he spoke. "You can walk out that door right now, Eren. You can pick up your things and you can leave, cast this whole thing to the deepest part of your mind and never ever think of it again. Do it." He shook him for emphasis, catching a stray tear and rubbing it away. "Do it … if that's what you want. Erwin and I, we want you to stay, want you to be ours, have done for an embarrassingly long time, actually. But we're not telling you stay, we're asking you. If we ever for a moment thought you were going to be in the way of our relationship, we'd never have even asked you here in the first place. We don't want you as an added extra on the side, Eren, we want you to be part of this relationship."

"Really?" Eren sniffled again but this time was fighting a smile.

"Yes, fucking really." Levi rolled his eyes and Erwin laughed, sneaking in to kiss Eren too and confirming everything Levi had just said.

"You don't have to decide anything right now, you can think it over for as long as you very well want. But, stay with us tonight, won't you? It's late and I'm exhausted, I can't imagine how you feel right now." Eren flushed and averted his eyes to the ceiling. "Just, sleep, for now that's it. Well that and more kisses come morning."

"You really do like kisses." Eren hummed and Erwin nodded enthusiastically.

"I really fucking do." He pecked him, just to prove that point. Eren agreed to stay, happily and Erwin helped him onto the bed again. They both looked to Levi who was still standing in the middle of the room, eyes fixed to the floor. Eren raised his eyebrows in question when that intense stare was then focused on him. Levi just pointed downwards and started stalking towards him.

"You dripped on my fucking carpet." He seethed and then tackled the boy into the mattress in pseudo-anger.

Erwin and Levi still mock him for how high-pitched his giggle was as he was pressed down with the weight of the two of them.


End file.
